This project establishes a system of "safety nets" for mammographic and Pap smear screening for the women of Kaiser Permanente (KP) Northwest Region. Such a program will assure screening examinations at those minimum intervals consistent with good medial practice. These "safety nets" activate if there is no mammographic screening among women 40-69 for two years or Pap smear screening among women 20-69 for three years. For certain groups of women, KP providers have determined that screening should occur at yearly intervals. For such groups special "safety nets' will activate at one year's time. Results from these interventions will be analyzed in the third year of the trial for process, outcome, and cost effectiveness measures. Lessons learned from this process should be transferable to similar settings and to different medical conditions.